


aquarium

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aquariums, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Remus loves octopuses so much, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus takes Logan to the aquarium.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 194





	aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> written for paravigilant-virgil on tumblr, with the prompt "fluffy intrulogical" ♡

"Logan, guess what?" Remus cartwheels through Logan's half-open door, nearly crashing into the bed. His heart is beating fast fast fast in his chest, fluttering like a hummingbird's wings on speed. He wonders briefly what would happen if he yanks his heart out right now and deposits it in Logan's outstretched hand. That would be romantic, right? He knows his brother would scream, and Patton would faint, but they didn't understand. Logan _did_.

"What?" Logan asks, looking up from his planner. His tie is slightly askew and his hair is mussed, testament to the long hours he's been working lately. Remus knows just the thing to relax him, though.

"We're going on a date," Remus announces happily. One of Logan's eyebrows tilts upward.

"Are we?" He asks. "That's news to me."

"That's why I'm telling you now," Remus patiently explains. "So you know, Lo Lo. Hah, that rhymed!" He giggles, pleased with himself. A fond smile twitches Logan's mouth. "A friendly little jaunt to the Imagination!"

"I better not get blood on my shirt again," Logan comments mildly. "It took hours to get the stains out."

"No blood," Remus assures him. "No bones or brains or sharp poky things. It's so boring without those..." He trails off with a wistful sigh. "But what I made is pretty exciting, too! It's a surprise!" He grins.

"A surprise, huh?" Logan says. He looks intrigued now.

"Yup," Remus says. "Come on. You can take a break. You _should_ take a break or your brain might leak out your ears like a smoothie."

"Remus, that's a disgusting mental image," Logan says, but his voice is calm, and Remus knows that he doesn't _really_ mind.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus says, grabbing Logan's hand as soon as Logan gives him a subtle nod. "Let's go!" He sinks down with Logan, arriving in his side of the Imagination. Normally, it's full of the grim and gruesome (he particularly likes to make the bits that border Roman's side extra gory, just to make his brother freak out), but today, an enormous building looms in front of them. The bulk of it is grey, but a blue wave crescent is painted over the front.

"Come on," Remus says, excited. "Surprise! It's an aquarium!"

"You made an aquarium?" Logan says, perking up. Remus nods eagerly, tugging his boyfriend into the building. Tranquility surrounds them, as well as more fish tanks than Remus can count. He's made all of them just the right size, bolstered by hours of Google to make sure that he's not doing it wrong. Judging by the awed look on Logan's face, he appreciates the accuracy.

"Look!" Remus says, pulling Logan toward the back wall. "I made a whole wall of octopuses! All kinds of octopuses! Look, see, a dumbo octopus-" He points at the cute creature.

"I love it," Logan says, reaching up and planting a kiss on Remus's scruffy cheek. His whole body tingles with happiness. "It looks amazing, Remus. You must have put in a lot of work."

"It was," Remus agrees. "But it was fun. And you haven't seen the best part yet."

"There's more?" Logan teases. Remus nods, taking Logan's hand again and leading him to a small door, set near the octopus tanks.

A planetarium meets Logan's awestruck eyes. 

"Remus, I-" Logan chokes up, his eyes misty behind his glasses. Remus checks Logan's comfort with touch, then wraps his boyfriend up in a tight hug.

"Love you, Lo Lo," Remus whispers. "Watch the stars with me?"

"Always," Logan says, tucking a strand of Remus's hair behind his ear. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
